Xehanort
|-| Profil = |-| Journal = Unknown A mysterious figure whose origins, identity, and purpose﻿ are unclear. |journalDDD='Master Xehanort' A former Keyblade Master whose obsession with the Keyblade War led him to give his heart over to darkness. He tried to forge the χ-blade and trigger another Keyblade War, but three young Keyblade wielders put a stop to him. Now, he has revealed his ultimate goal: to create the real Organization XIII and infuse his heart into all its members. Young Xehanort Xehanort in his early years. He has traveled through time to guide Sora toward a ghastly fate. |journalUX='Master Xehanort' KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) A Keyblade Master and an old friend of Master Eraqus. }} Xehanort on merkittävä hahmo Kingdom Hearts-sarjassa, ja se on Dark Seeker Saga keskeinen antagonisti. Keyblade mestari, joka kerran opetti Ventus, Master Xehanort uskoo, että pimeyden ja valon pitäisi olla täydellisessä tasa painossa, ja tästä syystä hän pyrkii valloittamaan Kingdom Hearts ja luomaan maailmat hänen toiveensa mukaisesti. Kautta hänen monia eri ruumiillistumia, mukaan lukien Terra-Xehanort, hänen Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, ja hänen Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort on viime kädessä vastuussa sarjan tapahtumia, jotka toistuvasti uhkaavat maailman tuhoaminen , mukaan lukien Heartless massa julkaisu Realm of Light ja Nobodies ja Organization XIII. Hän on myös tuonut tragedian monille, jotka ovat ylittäneet hänen tiensä, mukaan lukien Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, ja Aqua. Young Xehanort on hankkinut mahdollisuuden kulkea aika ansa tulevan itsensä Heartless, ja hän käytti sitä manipuloimaan tapahtumia niin, että hänen tulevaisuutensa itsensä suunnitelmat tulisivat toteutumaan. Kuten jäsenet alkuperäisen Organization XIII, Xehanort nimi sisältää kirjaimen "X", sekä anagrams "toinen" ja "No Heart". Kehitys Master Xehanort ilmestyi ensin teaser varten Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep kuin antagonisti taistelee Terra, Aqua, ja Ventus rinnalla Vanitas. Huolimatta siitä, että "Dark Seeker Saga" on todellinen pääantagonisti, Master Xehanort ei näy ennen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, sarjan kuudes erä, ja hän ei täytä Sora kasvotusten kunnes Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Seitsemäs. Jälkeen Kingdom Hearts II, uskotaan, että Terra-Xehanort, niin yksinkertaisesti kutsutaan "Xehanort" ja alkuperäinen persoona on Ansem, Seeker of Darkness ja Xemnas, oli totta Xehanort ja sarjan antagonisti, kunnes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Revealed että hahmo oli yksinkertaisesti Terra, hallussa vanhusten Master Xehanort, konna alkuperäinen inkarnaatio. Master Xehanort's alku perää ja yhteys Terra-Xehanort oli vihjannut, kun kävi ilmi, että hän olisi ilmaissut Chikao Ōtsuka, isä Akio Ōtsuka, joka ilmaisi Terra-Xehanort ja Ansem. 15. tammi kuuta 2015, Chikao Ōtsuka kuoli, koska iskeeminen sydämen vajaatoiminta.[https://web.archive.org/web/20150116183704/http://www.aoni.co.jp/ AONI Production', What's New: "2015.01.16—Chikao Ohtsuka, an actor attached to our company, passed away January 15, 2015, in part due to ischemic heart disease."] Vuonna Englanti versio sarjasta, Master Xehanort on äänenä Leonard Nimoy, kuka valittiin erityisesti Tetsuya Nomura koska hänen roolinsa Mr. Spock alkaen Star Trek ja koska Nomura itse on suuri fani sekä Star Trek ja Star Wars, kaksi franchising hän aikoi pit toisiaan vastaan lisäksi valu Mark Hamill kuin Master Eraqus, Xehanort vihollinen. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep oli alun perin tarkoitus olla Nimoy lopullisen suoritus kyvyn ennen hänen eläkkeelle vuonna 2010, mutta hän tuli ulos eläkkeelle ja lyhyesti reprised rooli Master Xehanort vuonna Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. 27. helmi kuuta 2015, Nimoy kuoli kroonisen keuhko sairauden.[http://www.bbc.com/news/entertainment-arts-31662024 '''''BBC News, "Leonard Nimoy, Star Trek's Mr Spock, dies at 83"] Ulkonäkö Kuten vanha mies, Master Xehanort on kalju paitsi ohut kulma karvat ja kiertynyt, hopea gotee. Hänen korvat ovat huomautti ja hänen silmänsä ovat keltaisia. Hän on laaja, hunched hartiat ja vino takaisin. Hän näyttää kaiken kaikkiaan olevan hieman heikko vanha mies, varmasti pettää koska hänen valtava valta. Hänen vaatteensa on sama kuin kuluneet hänen lopulta Heartless Ansem. Se koostuu valkoinen ja musta takki, jossa on punainen sisävuori, joka on kulunut yli valkoinen paita, jossa on kaksi ohut musta vyöt, sekä valkoiset käsineet ja vasikka-korkeat mustat saappaat. Suurin ero kahden asuja on, että ansem kuluu paita unbuttoned, altistaa Heartless tunnus rinta ansa. On kuitenkin olemassa muutamia pieniä muutoksia samoin; Ansem n takki on kulta vuori sen reunat, jossa Xehanort n on musta vuori. Hän joskus kuluu Black Coat, joka myöhemmin kuluneet Xemnas ja organisaation jäseniä, yli tämän asu. Nuoruudessaan Xehanort oli lievästi ruskettunut iho, kultaiset silmät, ja hopean karva, joka sekä hieman piikkejä ja putoaa ohi hartioilleen takana; se on tyylistä samanlainen Terra-Xehanort n, vaikkakin neljä Bangs kehystys hänen kasvonsa, takaisin kaksi paksumpi kuin edessä kaksi, ja kaksi taaksepäin piikkejä sivuilla on poissa, ylin yksi slicked takaisin. Hän käytti samaa tyyliä valkoinen paita, joka vain ulottuu hänen reidet, musta liivi korkea kaulus, pitkä käsi varsi nauha, joka kattaa hänen kyynärvarret, ja tumma harmaa housut täytetty hänen saappaat, samanlainen kuin kuluneet Organization XIII mutta ilman hopeareunuksensa päälle , aivan kuten ne kuluneet vartijat Radiant Garden. Kun matkustat ajan myötä, hän pukeutuu musta takki. Nuorten Xehanort n Body malli Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep on hieman muokattu kopio Saïx, vaikka se on todennäköistä, että tämä johtuu yksinkertaisesti tietojen kierrätystä eikä mitään syvempää merkitystä. Persoonallisuus Xehanort on osoittanut ovela, kovettuva ja pragmaattinen olento, jonka ainoana tavoitteena on yhdistää valta Kingdom Hearts ja saada lopullista tietoa, elämää viattomien ihmisten ja jopa niille, jotka välittävät hänelle merkitystä mitään hänelle. Tätä varten hän on valmis tekemään mitä tahtoo linjalla tai tuhota mitään hänen tavalla, osoittaa, kun hän manipuloitu useita hahmot, kuten Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Braig, ja jopa Maleficent, loi Vanitas, tuntevia on syntynyt ainoana tarkoituksena huolinta hänen paha suunnitelma, ja surmasi hänen vanha ystävänsä Master Eraqus kylmäverisesti jälkeen Tricking Terra osaksi kukistamiseksi häntä taistelussa. Hän jopa kohautti pois pilaa Terra, Ventus, ja Aqua elämää kertomalla Mickey ja Riku, että ne oli tarkoitus laskea, ja meni niin pitkälle kuin viittaamaan Sora kuin "tylsä, tavallinen poika", vaikka Sora ottaa paljastunut useita Master Xehanort suunnitelmia. Kun kyseessä on jälkimmäinen, Xehanort taipumus olla useita Back-up suunnitelmia tapahtuu aina, kun hänen aiempi järjestelmä epäonnistuu. Yen Sid mainitsee tämän Mickey keskusteltaessa Xehanort, ja kuvailee häntä mutkitteleva taktikko. Huolimatta hänen overweening Malice, Xehanort on osoitettu olevan hieman sympatiaa hänen uhrinsa, kuten silloin, kun hän ottaa sääli Ventus jälkeen repeämä hänen sydämensä, ja päättää jättää hänet menehtyy rauhallisesti kohtalon Destiny Islands. Kaikki Xehanort n muut näennäisestä hyveitä paljastetaan on synkkä aikomuksia takanaan, osoittaa, kun hän vain otti Ventus kuin oppilas ja välittänyt hänelle vain tarkoituksenaan tehdä poika hänen alus, kun hän oli tarpeeksi vahva, ja kun hän vain hyväksytty Master eraqus n kehotus todistaa Mark of Mastery Exam voittaa takaisin eraqus luottamusta jälkeen putoamisen ja sabotoida tentti laittaa Terra tiellä pimeyteen, jotta hänelle hänen uusi alus jälkeen päättää sen sijaan käyttää Ventus varten χ-blade. Kaiken Xehanort on todellinen katalysaattori kaikki tapahtumat sarjassa toistaiseksi, joilla on ollut vastuussa (joko suoraan tai välillisesti) muuntaa Terra osaksi ensimmäinen hänen monet alukset, järjestää hänen nuorempi itsensä pyrkimys läpi aika, Disney roistoja metsästää Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas, Unversed, ja alkuperäinen Organization XIII, vapauttamaan tunnus Heartless ja Nobodies, ja vaivaamaan Sleeping Worlds kanssa Dream Eaters. Xethanort on muutamia epätavallisia taipumuksia ja koukero, kuitenkin, kuten kääntämällä pois ihmiset hän puhuu, tai yli-dramatizing kätensä eleitä, kun antaneet puheen, jopa Flexing hänen sormensa epätavallisella tavalla, ikään kuin kutina napata jotain. Tarina ''Ennen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Xehanort kasvoi Destiny Islands. Koska nuori mies, hän oli maksanut vierailun hänen tulevan itsensä Heartless, Ansem, joka myönsi hänelle valta kulkea aikaa ja tehtäväksi hänelle kerätä kaksitoista muuta inkarnaatioihin itsensä eri puolilta aikaa. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' ''Blank Points Välillä ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ja Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Muut esiintymiset ''A Fragmentary Passage'' Kingdom Hearts III Kykyjä :Tärkeimmät artikkelit: Master Xehanort (Boss) ja Young Xehanort (Boss) Master Xehanort on erittäin taitava Keyblade Master ja maaginen käyttäjä. Etevä jotta Teleport tokko hän on kotona hätä, Master Xehanort hosua vastustaja avulla voimakas, paastota-vauhdikas yhdistelmä. Hän voi myös pommittaa vihollisia Thunder, Blizzard, ja Earth-Based Magic. Hänen taika taidot ovat joitakin kehittyneimmistä nähnyt sarjassa toistaiseksi, koska hän pystyy luomaan massiivisia Kallio perään ja pilareita, encase Ventus ruumis jään, hanke tuulen puuska tarpeeksi tehokas lähettää Ventus ja Mickey lentävät kätensä, Block Braig n Arrowgun laukausta nostamatta kätensä, ja telekintically ohjaus Keyblades kattaa Keyblade Graveyard hyökätä Terra ja Aqua. Hänellä on myös fyysistä voimaa riittää napata täysin panssaroitu Ventus, jonka takana pään ja nosta hänet ilmaan yhdellä kädellä. Hänen vanhuus, kuitenkin hieman vaikeuttaa hänen liikkuvuutta, pakottaa hänet luottamaan enemmän taikuutta ja ovela taistelussa, kunnes hän onnistuu hallussaan Terra. Master Xehanort näyttää paljon taitoa hyödyntämällä sydämen ja sen valmiuksia, voi luoda elävä olento, Vanitas, pimeydestä Ventus sydämen, kun hän avaa sen, ja jopa voi suoraan hänen sydämensä Terra ruumis hallussaan sen jälkeen, kun hänen tappion th e Keyblade Graveyard. Master Xehanort's suurin voima vara on kuitenkin hänen Äly ja kyky manipulointia. Yli vuosi kymmenen ajan, hän on suoraan tai välillisesti vaikuttanut moniin vaikeuksista ja kärsimystä maailmat ovat käyneet läpi, ja on aina varmuus kopio suunnitelmia valmiina, jos hänen alkuperäinen järjestelmät epäonnistuvat. Young Xehanort on kyky hallita aikaa tarpeeksi tarkasti manipuloida virtaus taistelun joko hidastamalla vastustaja ja vapauttaa lukuisia nopeita, voimakkaita lakkoja, tai kääntämällä virtaus aikaa toipua vahingosta. Hän on myös erittäin taitava maaginen käyttäjä, ja voi heittää voimakkaita loitsuja perustuu osia Fire ja Blizzard, Fire Magical laukausta samanlainen kuin potkut Sora on Wisdom Form, tai Teleport itse ympäri taistelu kentällä. Ase Master xeshanort pystyy käytellä hänen Keyblade taitavasti huolimatta ikänsä, ja tarpeeksi hänen vahvuus on pysynyt vuosien mittaan, että hän voi käyttää sitä nopeatempoisessa fyysinen komboja. Hänen taistelu viritys on samanlainen kuin sekä Vanitas ja Riku, mutta hän lähinnä mahdollistaa Keyblade roikkua löyhästi hänen puolellaan, kun hän kävelee hitaasti kohti vastustajia. Master Xehanort käyttää myös hänen Keyblade avata lukemattomia sydämiä, myös oman. Nuori Xehanort wields kaksi asetta, jotka kantavat silmiinpistävä yhdennäköisyys on Xemnas's Ethereal Blades. Toisin kuin monet Xemnas n aseet, mutta Xehanort n näyttävät hilts. Terät ovat vaaleansinistä energiaa, ja mustat kahvat ovat hieman mieleen Terminus ja Ruination Ethereal Blades. Terät voidaan yhdistää Dual-Blade tai voidaan pidentää olla tukevasti kuin piiskaa. Xehanort wields nämä aseet käänteisen otteen. Hänen taistelunsa Riku on Where Nothing Gathers, kun taas hallussaan hänen vanhempi inkarnaatio, Nuori Xehanort wields Keyblade joka sisältää elementtejä No Name Keyblades. File:No Name KHBBS.png|Master Xehanort's Keyblade No Name. File:Young Xehanort's Ethereal Blade KHBBS.png|Yksi Nuorten Xehanort n Ethereal Blades. File:Young Xehanort's Dual Ethereal Blade KHBBS.png|Nuoret Xehanort n yhdistetty Ethereal Blades. File:Young Xehanort's Keyblade KH3D.png|Young Xehanort's Keyblade. Lomakkeet File:Master Xehanort (Young) KHBBS.png|Xehanort nuoruudessaan, ennen kokousta Ansem. File:Unknown KHBBS.png|Young Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:No Heart KHBBSFM.png|Master Xehanort's Keyblade Armor. Katso myös *Xehanort's Report Huomautuksia ja viitta uksia en:Master Xehanort de:Meister Xehanort fr:Maître Xehanort es:Maestro Xehanort it:Xehanort (Maestro Keyblade) pt:Mestre Xehanort Luokka:Keyblade Wielders Luokka:Keyblade Masters Luokka:Original characters Luokka:Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep characters Luokka:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance characters Luokka:Kingdom Hearts III characters Luokka:Destiny Islands Luokka:Land of Departure Luokka:Villains Luokka:Alkuperäiset hahmot